Naruto One-Shots
by MugiwaraNoHitomi
Summary: Verschillende One-Shots met personages van Naruto en OC's. Kan gevloek, erotisch getinte scènes en bloederige scènes bevatten.


**Okay minna, dit is mijn eerste One-Shot dat ik maak! Het zullen er ook verschillende zijn, met altijd een verschillende OC's en personages van Naruto :3**

**Jullie mogen altijd een stukje kritiek geven op mijn schrijfwijze en etc. ^^**

**Ik own Naruto niet, noch de personages van de anime/manga! Al de OC's die ik maak zijn duidelijk genoeg WEL van mij! No stealing, no plagiarism!**

**Enjoy! ;3**

**~A/N: Deze genre is ROMANCE. Er komt niets van erotisch getinte details in dit verhaal~**

* * *

_Chapter One: A Never Ending Fire (MinatoxOC)_

"Takara-chan, wacht op mij!" Ik draaide me om en zag Emi, mijn partner in crime naar mij toerennen. Ik glimlachte en plaatste mijn handen op mijn heupen.

"Ah! Dan toch nog, Emi-chan!" zei ik en grinnikte. Ze slenterde naar mij toe, hijgend. De moment dat ze voor mij stond, boog ze lichtjes voorover en steunde ze met haar handen op haar knieën.

"Je bent veel te snel, Kuroyama Takara!" zei ze hijgend. Ik lachte zachtjes en ondersteunde haar.

"Kom, we moeten naar de Hokage." "Naar de _Hokage_?" Emi keek me grijnzend aan en deed al een wenkbrauwwiebel. I face palmde en zuchtte.

"Laat me met rust, wil je?" "Naar de _sexy Hokage_?" Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes en keek haar dreigend aan. Wat als iemand haar nu hoorde?!

Ze grinnikte en zette zich recht.

"Wanneer ga je hem nu eens uitvragen? Jullie friendzonen elkaar al sinds dat jullie tesamen in een team zaten!" zei ze. Ik zuchtte en besloot haar commentaar te negeren. Hierop ging ik nu eens niet antwoorden.

Minato en ik zaten al sinds het begin van ons Genin-wezen in een team, tesamen met een andere jongen, Ichirou. Onze teamwork was perfect, netzoals onze jutsu's en dergelijke, dankzij Jiraiya-sensei.

Sinds dat ik meer omging met Minato, werd ik met de dag verliefder op hem, tot dat ik gewoon smoor op hem werd. Na drie maand een crush op hem te hebben, veranderde dat echt in verliefd zijn.

Hij was zo loyaal, sterk, lief en had compassie met alles en iedereen. Hij was gewoon _perfect. _In mijn ogen was hij perfect, inderdaad.

Ik kon er elk moment van de dag over dromen, kwijlen en verliefd zuchten. Zelfs nu.

Ik had altijd de perfecte momenten om het hem op te biechten, maar ik had nooit genoeg moed en lef om het hem eens te zeggen. Zo erg was ik.

Emi en ik waren al bij het gebouw van de Hokage en plots vroeg Emi mij wat ik daar eigenlijk moest doen.

"Wel, Minato-sama had me een brief gestuurd, zeggend dat ik vandaag moest komen. Ik weet totaal niet waaraan ik me moet verwachten." vertelde ik haar. Emi grinnikte en gaf me al een paar elleboogstootjes.

"Wie weet vraagt hij of je met hem op date wilt gaan?" zei ze en grijnsde. Ik wuifde haar droompje weg; dat gaat dus eens nooit gebeuren.

"Nope, Emi! Ga jij maar doen wat je moet doen. Ik zie je wel bij jou thuis?" Emi knikte dan heftig en onze wegen scheidden dan. Ik ging het gebouw van de Hokage binnen en zag daar al een ANBU agent op me wachten.

"Ah, Takara-senpai!" Ik grijnsde en zwaaide."Hey Tenzou!" zei ik. Hij begon te lachen en vroeg me om hem niet zo te noemen?

"Dat meisje noemde je nochtans zo, Tenzou!" Ik grinnikte en hij begeleidde me naar de Hokage zijn bureau. Het was even stil, tot dat ik het ijs brak.

"Zeg Tenzou, weet jij waarom dat Minato met mij wilt praten?" vroeg ik en keek hem dan aan. Tenzou schudde zijn hoofd.

"Neen, hij vroeg me alleen om jou 'op te halen' bij de receptie." vertelde hij. Als we voor de deur van de Hokage stonden, namen Tenzou en ik afscheid van elkaar en klopte ik op de deur.

"Binnen." Ik opende de deur en stak mijn hoofd tussen de kier."Je wou me spreken?" vroeg ik.

"Ah! Takara-san! Kom maar binnen!" Ik kwam volledig naar binnen en sloot de deur achter me."Zet je maar neer." zei hij en gebaarde naar de stoel voor zijn bureau. Ik knikte en zette me neer.

"Waarover wou je spreken?" vroeg ik dan. Minato haalde wat papieren uit zijn lade en plaatste ze op zijn bureau.

"Takara-san, sinds je een Jounin bent en al bij de ANBU heb gewerkt, wil ik je dit geven," Hij schoof een papier naar mijn richting toe.

"Ik wil je graag opgeven als teamleider van Genins." zei ze. Ik schrok.

"Maar, ik ben niet goed met kinderen, Minato!" Hij lachte zachtjes toen ik dat zei."Je gaat het heus wel goed doen, dat weet ik!" zei hij en glimlachte.

Ik bloosde en knikte onzeker.

"O-okay dan..." "Geweldig! Bedankt voor je hulp!" zei hij, hij was echt in zijn nopjes.

"We zouden deze hier moeten vieren, niet waar?" Ik keek hem aan."J-ja, kunnen we doen.." prevelde ik. Minato grinnikte om mijn verlegenheid.

"Wie gaan we dan allemaal uitnodigen?" vroeg ik en zag hem dan nadenken."Wij kunnen ook gaan eten als je wilt." stelde hij voor.

Mijn gezicht werd zo rood. Het enige wat ik kon doen is knikken.

"Dan zie ik je straks.. Om 19 uur bij jou thuis? Ik haal je wel op." zei hij en glimlachte lief. Ik keek weg als mijn wangen nog roder werden.

Ik knikte en stond op.

"Tot straks dan, Takara-san." "Ja.. Tot straks, Minato-kun." zei ik zachtjes en verliet zijn bureau. Ik keek naar de klok op de muur en zag dat het al 17.30 uur was.

Ik rende het gebouw van de Hokage uit en rende vlug naar Emi's plaats. Ik had weinig tijd en ik moest nog een bad nemen en dergelijke!

Ik klopte aan bij Emi en zag haar de deur openen, met een telefoon in haar hand, tegen haar oor gedrukt.

"Een secondje, ik heb een gast." zei ze en begroette me dan."Hey Takara! Maak het jezelf maar gemakkelijk, ik kom zo!" Emi verdween en ik trok mijn schoenen uit. Ik wandelde de living in en zette mij in de zetel, waardat ik op Emi wachtte.

Ik hoorde haar vanuit de keuken praten aan de telefoon tegen om het even wie.

"Ik zie je morgen wel, goed? Yep, tot morgen!" zei Emi tegen de persoon die ze aan de lijn had. Ik zie haar naar mij toestappen en ze slaakte een diepe zucht.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik dan."Mijn moeder. Ze heeft weer de _perfecte_ man voor me gevonden..." zei ze en mompelde erna nog wat vloekwoorden. Ik grinnikte en gaf haar zachte, medelevende schouderklopjes.

"Kom op, je moeder wilt je alleen helpen." zei ik en grijnsde. Emi keek me dreigend aan, maar haar blik veranderde meteen. Ze keek mij grijnzend aan en begon mij zachtjes te porren.

"En, wat wou Minato van je hebben?" Ik werd rood en keek weg."Hij zei me alleen dat ik teamleider van Genins ga worden." zei ik. Emi haar grijns verdween en ze keek me geschrokken aan.

"Echt?! Dat is zo geweldig! We moeten dat vieren!" riep ze blij uit en klapte in haar handen. Ik knikte.

"Maar niet vandaag, kan dat morgen? Er staat al eten op mij te wachten thuis." zei ik. Emi knikte begrijpelijk.

"Geen probleem, we vieren dat morgen wel met een goed drankje!" zei ze en grinnikte. Toen het al kwart na zes was, schrok ik me dood.

"Ik zou naar huis moeten gaan." zei ik."Ah, juist! Jouw lievelings serie gaat anders gedaan zijn!" zei ze. Lieveings serie? Oh ja, die op tv... Niet dat ik die altijd bekijk, hehe...

Ik nam afscheid van Emi, trok vlug mijn schoenen aan en racete naar huis. Ik opende ruw de deur, stampte mijn schoenen uit en spurtte naar boven.

"Takara? Wat ga je doen?!" "Ik heb een date, onee-san!" zei ik vlug. Ik hoorde mijn zus grinniken en ik maakte dat ik een douche had genomen. Na mijn douche, rende ik mijn kamer in en trok ik de kastdeuren open. Ik bekeek al mijn kledingstukken en greep naar een mooie witte kimono met een bloemetjespatroon. Het waren mooie kersenbloesems dat op mijn kimono stonden.

Ik trok mijn kimono aan en mijn zus kwam mijn kamer binnen, zien hoe het met mij ging.

"Wacht, laat mij je helpen." zei ze. Ze hielp me met mijn haren en met mijn obi en ik deed mijn eigen make-up. Ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel van de badkamer en grinnikte. Met mijn lange zwarte haren en zeeblauwe kijkers, paste deze kimono perfect. Ik bracht een beetje roze oogschaduw aan, mascara en nam lichtrode lippenstift om het helemaal af te maken.

De bel ging en mijn zus ging als eerst om de gast binnen te laten.

"Ah, Haru-san, fijn om je te herzien!" "Minato-sama! Ik had jou hier niet verwacht!" zei ze, ja ik had ook niet verteld dat de Hokage mijn date was... Ik hoorde Minato's fijne lach en mijn zus liet hem verder binnen.

"Mijn zusje komt er zo aan.. Takara-san?! Minato-sama is hier!" riep ze. Bijna en ik kreeg mascara in mijn oog. Ik zuchtte opgelucht.

"Ik kom zo af!" Ik bracht nog dat ietsje meer volume aan mijn wimpers en ging dan naar beneden.

Ik was al zo rood geworden en mijn zus vond er het plezier in om een paar grapjes te maken.

"Gaat het nog? Het lijkt precies alsof je lippenstift op je wangen heb gedaan!" "Ha-ha, grapjas." zei ik en rolde met mijn ogen. Minato glimlachte, maar zei niks. Hij bekeek me van top tot teen.

"Je ziet er prachtig uit, Takara-san." zei hij. Blozend keek ik hem aan en hij reikte zijn hand naar mij toe. Ik legde mijn hand in de zijne en hij bracht mijn hand naar zijn lippen en plaatste een zacht kusje boven mijn knokels. Ik werd nog roder en keek weg.

"Laten we gaan, Takara-san." Ik knikte en vertrok met Minato naar een restaurant.

"Goedenavond. Heeft u gereserveerd?" vroeg de kelner. Hij boog beleefd naar Minato.

"Ja, op de naam Namikaze." De kelner knikte en keek naar de lijst.

"Mijn collega zal jullie naar een tafel brengen." Een andere kelner kwam naar ons toe."Meneer en mevrouw Namikaze," Ik werd al rood en Minato keek me met een kleine glimlach aan.

"gelieve mij te volgen, alstublieft." We volgden de kelner en hielden onze mond voor een momentje. Zodra de kelner ons liet neerzitten en ons de kaart gaf, begon Minato te lachen.

"Je had je gezicht moeten zien, Takara-chan!" Ik bloosde en duwde de kaart hoger zodat ik Minato's gezicht niet zag.

"Het klinkt alleen maar logisch, Minato-kun.." mompelde ik luid genoeg. Ik liet de kaart wat zakken en zag Minato de menu bestuderen.

"Wat dacht je als hoofdgerecht.. Sushi?" stelde hij voor. Mijn maag begon te grommen en volgens mij stemde mijn mag zelfs in.

"Klinkt goed!" zei ik en glimlachte."Als voorgerecht een soepje dan of zo?" zei hij.

"Niet te veel he, ik wil nog kunnen stappen naar huis!" zei ik en lachte. Minato grinnikte.

"Goed dan, alleen de sushi en een dessertje?" Daar ging ik nu eens mee akkoord."Dat is nu eens een deal!" lachte ik.

De kelner kwam af naar een tijdje en we hadden onze drank en eten al besteld.

De kelner vertrok met de bestelling en daar zaten we. In een restaurant, met mensen rondom ons die aan het praten waren tegen hun partners of vrienden.

Ik bloosde bij het gedachte dat ik het ooit eens moest opbiechten.

"Is er iets? Je ziet er roder dan normaal uit." zei Minato. De kelner bracht onze drankjes en wij bedankten hem vriendelijk.

"N-neen, alles is okay.. Dit is gewoon de eerste keer dat ik..." _Met jou op een date ga..._

"Dat jij..?" "Dat ik op een date ga..." Minato keek me verrast.

"Met mij?" vroeg hij dan en wees naar zichzelf. Ik knikte langzaam. Hij lachte zachtjes en begon zelf te blozen.

"Ik moet toegeven, het heeft me veel tijd en moed genomen om je uiteindelijk te kunnen vragen.." Ik schrok en keek hem aan.

"Ik denk dat ik maar ga blijven opbiechten zeker..." Hij glimlachte en ademde diep in en uit.

"Sinds dat we bij elkaar in een team zaten vond ik je al leuk, Takara, ik wist gewoon helemaal niet hoe ik moest reageren en wat ik moest doen.." zei hij zachtjes en prutste aan zijn serviette.

Ik glimlachte en was zo blij! Hij voelde iets voor mij en vice versa!

"Minato, ik vond je ook al lang zo leuk, sinds dat wij team maatjes waren.. Ik had heel veel momenten waar ik het kon opbiechten tegen jou, maar ik durfde niet... En ik ben blij dat ik niet te laat was..."

"Ik ook, Takara... Ik ben ook blij.." zei hij. De kelner kwam af met een grote boot met sushi en we begonnen meteen te eten van die verukkelijke sushi.

* * *

De rekening was betaalt en we waren buiten in de training grounds waar Minato zijn team heeft leren kennen.

"Takara-san, ik wil echt met jou mijn leven delen..." Ik keek hem aan toen hij mijn hand vast greep. Ik bloosde en glimlachte verlegen.

"Minato-kun..." "Takara-san, je mag me heus gewoon bij mijn naam noemen.." Ik knikte.

Hij hief mijn kin lichtjes op en bracht zijn gezicht dichter bij de mijne.

"Mag ik...?" vroeg hij en ik knikte. Hij drukte zijn lippen op de mijne en ik voelde mijn gezicht nog roder worden dan dat ze al was.

Ik voelde zijn zachte lippen op de mijne, hij kuste mij zo... Sensationeel zeg ik je!

Hij verbrak de kus en wreef zacht en lief over mijn wang met zijn duim.

"Takara-san, wil jij mijn vriendin zijn?" vroeg hij, waarop ik knikte."Met alle plezier, Minato!"

We bleven nog wat langer buiten, bij elkaar en genoten van de warmte die we met elkaar deelden en de mooie sterren die boven ons schenen.

* * *

**Sorry voor de MinatoxKushina liefhebbers by the way, maar zo'n lovey-dovey stuff doen met Minato.. *zucht verliefd***

**Ik zal bij de volgende One-Shots altijd zeggen wat voor genre het zal zijn, e.g. : romance, ecchi of hentai.**

**You know the stuff. xD En met 'hentai' bedoel ik, zoals de Engelsen en Amerikanen zeggen, lemons! Gewoon erotisch getinte verhaaltjes, hehe ;3**

**Ik zal het altijd bovenop plaatsen in drukletters, dus you're all warned!**

**Nog veel leesplezier! :3 **


End file.
